narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Taraka Uchiha
Taraka Uchiha (アッチハー・ターアッカー, Uchiha Taraka) is the leader of the Uchiha Clan, and a past ANBU Captain of Konohagakure. Background Enter: Taraka Uchiha Taraka is the first born and eldest of the Captain of Konoha's Military Police and Uchiha's head leader, Daiki Uchiha alongside with his wife Natsumi. Daiki, had given the name of 'Taraka' for being the treasured heir to guide the members of Uchiha in the future. As a child, Taraka was sheltered from the harsh reality of the true "shinobi" world during her youth. The young girl was was boisterous, pure, and curious about just about everything in the world around her. Daiki himself had spent a majority of his free time educating the young girl of the clan's lineage alongside the rest of her family. Over the time spent over the years training with her father, the girl was able to pass the Uchiha rite of passage with the test of learning and recreating the Great Fireball technique. When Taraka was enrolled in the academy she was considered by many of her peers and instructors a prodigy with her prowess and skills at a young age. It had not been until she was introduced to her squad mates and the coming of the Chūnin Exams did her 'innocence' change and she was fully able to understand the harsh reality of survival against those who fought against her. Life as a Chūnin Taraka's experience during the Chūnin Exams had changed her life and her attitude overall about living the life of a kunoichi. The woman had been forced to take lives at the age of fourteen, hardening her overall disposition and will of survival against those who challenge her. After a successful preliminary round the young woman's team was split up. She advanced successfully to the final rounds and fought against numerous opponents only to claim the title rank as 'Chūnin' during the exam's final round. Upon receiving the rank as 'Chūnin' the female had caught attention of many over the years both fair and bad. The woman ranked as Chūin had more responsibility then the average Genin so in some cases was tasked to look after a small squad in an some of the missions or in others under the Jōnin rank for A-Class missions. Her success rate on the missions had been high given her adept ability of battle and strategy when leading her peers on in missions. During a mission in the land of the waves, the female had acquired an eternal rival that would shape her attitude and gave her a sense of becoming more self-aware with her own abilities as well as giving her somewhat of a competitive nature. She and her squad members had faced off with a band of rogue scum whom have been cutting off supplies and stealing from the cities leaving many living in fear and in hunger. With the help of the Mist-nin Shigeo and her own cell, the group was able to bring peace back to the land. Taraka and Shigeo were able to part ways; however, they constantly fought over the years when they were able to meet up again, the two of them only honing their own skills keeping the young woman on her toes. Life as an ANBU Word of Taraka's abilities had travelled far between the Uchiha Clan and its peers as well as the higher ups in the village council. Evidently, her successful track rate on missions and her excellent combat skills were given notice by Konohagakure's very own ANBU. The Chūnin soon went into training for several years to become apart of the elite squad at the age of eighteen. Branded by tattoo on her left arm and accepted into the squad she was burdened with even more responsibility. On one of the fateful nights while on patrol for Konoha, she had been attacked by an outsider who left a mark upon her neck branding her with the infamous, cursed seal. The cursed seal had given her almost an unbearable pain that shot throughout her entirety and even more so, it had made her lose some of her body's control during combat. Akihito, an S-Rank ANBU in her squad took notice of the seal and had sealed it and she had gradually been able to retain control of her senses and the pain had faded making it easier on her; however, the mark had never fully subsided. The Ephemerality of Love Training in the grounds and on her recovery, the female had wound up coming in contact with one of the Genin from the Chūnin exams in which she had fought again dubbed, Kurisu. Kurisu had approached her specifically for training under her as a student. Reluctantly, the female had agreed to allow him to train under her and she had only been It was only in time she soon discovered the he had been a descent of the Kurama clan and he too was burdened with the cursed seal upon his neck just as she had been. From age of eighteen to twenty one the male and her spent much time together and seemingly endless hours in training, sparring, and relaxing together their friendship blossomed into that of a romantic relationship which evidently wound up to be a marriage. The woman soon had to leave for a mission that last for three months under direct order of the current Hokage; however, upon the return of the her mission she found out the male had betrayed Konoha. The female promptly responding on actions of her own decided to pursue the sound ninja in Otokage only to in turn wind up prisoner of the village. She was to have her body used as a vessel; however, when Kurisu discovered her that is was in fact her that was trapped within the cell, he released her. With a final kiss goodbye, it was the last she had seen of him before his execution. Upon the arrival home back in Konoha, the female established a small shrine to the male under the cherry blossom tree in which they spent their time, with his headband in memorandum to his death. Despite the actions of Kurisu, his heroism was recorded on the stone of legends with approval of the Hokage at the time. To present day she will frequently visit the stone in memorandum of him. Promotion: ANBU Captain At age of twenty three and given her lengthened service to the ANBU, Taraka was promoted to ANBU Captain of Konohagakure. During her inauguration into the ANBU as Captain, her father Daiki Uchiha had undergone a serious and fatal illness; Taraka's mother was left tending to him. Taraka had business to carry on working under direct orders from her leaders on missions and had no time to spend with him during the time of his illness and duties to her clan came second under the duties to the ANBU, though, that soon had come to a change shortly into her career as a captain. Several months after the promotion, her father Daiki Uchiha passed on from the illness leaving Taraka has head of the Uchiha Clan. Taraka reigns currently as leader and clan head of all matters for Uchiha in Konoha. A Power Discovered: The Mangekyō Sharingan Despite the fact she had taken place as the Uchiha Clan Leader, Taraka's search for power and constant training had not yet ended. Upon becoming leader to the clan the female was gifted with endless knowledge of the clan history including information regarding the clan's lineage and more. As Taraka had acquired information regarding her clan, she in turn seeking power of a higher dōjutsu. She had become a bit darker in her overall nature and evidently seeking the true nature of the clan took the life of her dear friend sacrificing him for the attainment of said power; however, it had been covered up as if it the male had committed suicide. In turn, she awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. With the ability of the awakened dōjutsu, the woman had honed in and trained only working to unlock and discover the full depths of the seemingly endless dōjutsu skill including the infamous Susanoo. Call of the Hawks The Uchiha Clan leader had taken it upon herself to seek out a fitting summon for her own abilities which brought her to travel to meet with a man known as Xiarawst Uchiha in Kirigakure who held the summoning contract for the Hawk. Upon her arrival and in search for the contract holder, she ran into a man named Tenzo who in turn showed her the path to Xiarawst's location in Kiri. The female was granted approval of the access to becoming the seventh to seal her blood signature onto the contract and create a bond to use the hawks as her own. Tenzo, the male she wound up meeting acting as her trainer to teach her to summon the birds and call them as her own. Appearance Taraka has the appearance of a young woman with a slender physique and raven hair. She has onyx eyes and will occasionally wear her hair back in a messy pony tail when training and out on missions. She has a wardrobe range of her ANBU gear, casual clothing, Uchiha creseted robes and shirts and typically can be seen in darker or earth colors. Avvy.png|Taraka pre-transformation. Personality Taraka is fiercely loyal to those who reside in Konohagakure and even more to those close to her such as family members and friends. The young woman is stubborn, self-reliant, and calculating with an overall calm and resolute demeanor. She can at times be slightly competitive and no matter what the situation will stick with her beliefs on what she feels is right, whether to the public that can be defined as good or bad. Over the course of her years however, she had undergone a shift in personality where she has grown to become slightly more manic, cold, and distant to the world around her upon receiving the cursed seal. While mostly kept in check, the female's curse is seen more commonly in battle when it unleashes a bloodthirsty monster residing from the depths of her body. Since the receiving of the seal, she craves a lust for power and what the extent of her abilities truly are as both a kounichi and even more so, an Uchiha. She continues to push further ahead to excel in her abilities. Abilities Ninjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Female